


Handfasting

by Aeris444



Series: Surprise [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, there will be no turning back for Arthur!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handfasting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta reading. Part of my ["Surprise" series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/52621) This is more or less the end of this series. If some of the prompts fits, I'll perhaps write some kind of epilogue, we'll see!

When Arthur came back from a long meeting with his Knights and counselors, Merlin was not in their room. Soft giggles rung out from the nursery and a smile appeared on the King’s lips. He padded silently to the door and opened it cautiously.

Merlin was sitting on the bed that had been his and Alyna was lying in front of him, giggling as she tried to catch the soft toys Merlin was making float above her.  
That was her favourite trick along with the butterflies he sometimes made appear.

Arthur came closer and sat behind his lover, circling his waist.

“Arthur!” Merlin squealed. The soft toys fell on the bed and Alyna whimpered.

“Sorry, didn’t want to startle you.”

The whimper became a small sob and Merlin hurried to make the toys float again.

“She really likes when you do that.”

“Yeah…”

Merlin gently kissed Arthur.

“So? How was your meeting?”

“Boring but useful, I hope.”

Merlin nodded and looked at Alyna again. Slowly the bear went down and she caught it, giggling again.

“Merlin? Do you think she’s magic too?” Arthur asked.

He had been wondering  since Alyna’s birth three months ago but he had never dared to ask. Somewhat he was afraid of the answer. But the day before, he was pretty sure she had moved one of her toys without touching it.

Merlin didn’t answer but blushed.

“ _Mer_ lin… Are you hiding something from me?”

“I wasn’t sure…But…”

“It’s alright,” Arthur reassured, “I saw her yesterday, too”.

After that they talked for a long time about the way they were going to cope with that. Magic was now welcome in Camelot but Alyna was going to be presented as Arthur’s ward soon. A magic user in the Royal Familly was unheard.

“I’m sure the people will accept her… As they accepted you.”

“Arthur… I’m just a servant to the people of Camelot. She will be the heir to the throne! It’s not the same!”

Hearing Merlin saying he was just a servant hurt Arthur. Merlin was way more than that! For him but also for Camelot! And it was time the people knew what he had done for the realm.

“Merlin… I thought about something…”

Merlin was gently tickling Alyna’s belly and looked up at Arthur.

“Next month, when we’re going to name Alyna as my ward… Perhaps we could kill two birds with a stone.”

“That is?”

Alyna reached for Merlin and he took her in his arms.

“Merlin… I know that’s not the most romantic way to ask it but as we seems to do this in our own way… Would you like to marry me?”

That was it. He had finally asked it. Arthur held his breath, waiting for Merlin's answer. He knew it was perhaps too soon. Between Merlin’s pregnancy and now Alyna’s care they didn’t really had time for themselves and if Arthur knew they were made to be together, they hadn't even had a real date.  
Merlin didn’t answered and Arthur started to regret his precipitation.

“But if you want to wait, it’s okay… I… I’m sorry, it was not the right time to…”

“Arthur! Of course I want it, you clotpole!”

And without any more warning, Arthur’s lap was full of his lover and their baby. They kissed chastely, Alyna squealing between them.

“I love you, Merlin, more than anything else in the world. And I want everybody to know it.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed again and Arthur fell something in his hair. When he opened his eyes, flowers were falling from the ceiling.

“Merlin, you’re such a girl!” he teased.

But Merlin was looking dumbfounded at the flowers.

“It’s not me!”

They both looked at the smiling baby nestled between them.

***

A month later, Camelot was celebrating. There had been a week of feasts, banquets and balls to celebrate the King’s wedding and Alyna’s presentation as the heir of the throne.

In the great hall, nobles had gathered to watch the handfasting ceremony.

The King and his soon to be Consort were standing in front of the throne. Both in their finest clothes, Arthur was wearing his ceremonial crown when Merlin had chosen a more discreet one.

All Arthur’s Knights were there. Percival was holding the ribbon and the ivy, waiting for Geoffrey. Leon was at the front, Alyna cradled in his arms. He was her favourite uncle. Gaius was next to him, smiling.

Arthur looked at Merlin and they exchanged a small smile before Geoffrey started the ceremony.

In a few minutes, they would be married, their lives linked forever, their paths intertwined as the ribbon and ivy around their hands. Nobody would be able to separate them. Nonetheless, they both felt like a deeper bond was already binding them. Their love, their family, their destiny.


End file.
